


Just a Bridge Away

by Shankspeare



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shankspeare/pseuds/Shankspeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-season 3.<br/>The Warlord is coming back to his Professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bridge Away

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：TFA  
> 配对：桑达克教授/威震天  
> 声明：文是我的，人物属于孩之宝以及TFA创作组  
> 警告：文中充满了斯德格尔摩症候群症状……

眼下事态发展得非常快，就像有人在电视遥控器上按了快进键一样。汽车人小队将三名霸天虎收押，安置了警车的遗体，开始商谈下一步的行动。结论是他们应当立即回到塞伯坦，莎莉也一起去。  
她说出提议那一刻，桑达克教授感觉遥控器的暂停键被按下了。他并非不明白这天终将到来，不，他早已经想了许多。此时他依然难以接受，尽管女儿是青少年的模样，他却满心惦记着这孩子其实在人世间还未度过九年时光，就算她不是普通地球人，就算她已经升过级，拥有远胜于寻常汽车人的力量也罢，他还是觉得该让自己这个做父亲的来保护她。  
但是他看得到莎莉眼中的光彩，她渴望见识一下那未曾谋面的故乡，去探寻她的真正起源，学习发挥自己的潜力。他怎能阻拦她踏上必须走的道路？何况如今不是他在保护女儿，而是她在保护她的爸爸，还有这个世界了。他不顾内心抗拒，点头首肯，他知道她的朋友更有能力照顾和引导她，身为人父就该为儿女提供最好的成长环境。因此他将莎莉托付给汽车人。  
汽车人们都是神色欢欣，莎莉更是高兴得搂住了他。那女孩兴高采烈，对未来的憧憬溢于言表，她的父亲暗暗盼望她永远都能如此无所畏惧。

*

他在那女孩的眼中看到了恐惧。她背着汽车人偷偷走近囚室窥探，被他发现时又转身逃离。他被关押在大力金刚内的短短数个周期里，这已经发生过几次了。  
每一个汽车人面对他的时候都会害怕，即便打败了他并给他戴上镣铐，仍由他身形残破，再用一间狭窄到几乎无法活动的囚室关住他，他仍是威震天，汽车人恐惧的根源。但莎莉的恐惧与他们不同，正如她在所有方面都不同于任何人一般。  
相比无休止地回味最近一场失败，思量这女孩儿和她父亲所引起的种种滋味简直是一种解脱。他有好一段时间不曾看到她，而自从分别以后，桑达克至今没有在他面前出现。在押期间他很少开口，不过他想知道他的教授可否动过探视的念头，如果桑达克大驾光临，他总是不免要跟他谈谈了。  
莎莉的眼睛反复提醒着他，他究竟错失了什么——又有多少话要同桑达克教授说。

*

当莎莉开始收拾行李，他才意识到：自己马上就要实实在在地孤身一人了。  
这也许不是真的，毕竟他居住在一个大城市里，还坐拥偌大一间公司。况且底特律新近遭受破坏，他少不了要给公众说法，为重建做各种捐献，一天之内只怕大半时候都得跟人打交道……当然，等他回到家里，那儿再也没有人等着他。  
他还可以说，就是一生中陪了他最久的那位，他也有很多年无法确定他/它是否活着。然而他也记得自己在心底里想象对方仍然在生，等待有人唤醒它/他，就好比小孩子给自己幻想出朋友来。不管最后成了什么样子，桑达克多年来视那颗外星人的头颅为友伴，这无法抵赖。  
没有人陪伴他的时日比威震天更久，但只是作为一个深陷沉眠的头颅而已。那是他一厢情愿的朋友，更是研究的对象。多少个日夜，他沉醉于其中，探索这难以置信的异星科技。在很长一段时间里，地球上没有任何事物能引起他如斯痴迷，他已经把威震天研究了五十年，老实说，这还没到头呢。  
他一点一滴地学习个中奥妙，发展出了许多或成功或失败的产品，又忍不住向世界展示这些所谓成就……即使他算是为人类社会做出了贡献，可终究也是犯了欺骗的罪，对世人，对汽车人，也对威震天。  
至于这辈子余下的时间，他能尽己所能来挽救，让地球与莎莉免受他的过错所带来的伤害。因为……

*

……他俩之间可没有了账呢。他实在不敢相信自己至今才明白过来，这笔账还有不少内容。许久以来，他难道不是严密监视着桑达克的一举一动吗？在重新上线前的那些行星周期内，他难道一刻也没有录下光学镜前发生的事？他以为自己看透了这软弱的机械师，可桑达克哄了他的世界长达几十年，甚至骗过了霸天虎的君王。  
也许他的傲慢妨碍了他看清那个地球人。虽然平易近人又没脾气，甚至还有不涉及军工的原则，桑达克的确是个欺骗大师，就是搁在霸天虎之中恐怕也首屈一指。  
除此之外，他还是威震天东山再起的计划。不仅因为他们二人的过往，更是考虑到将来在坦诚相见的前提下能达成的合作。  
在想念一个人的同时策划越狱，总算教监禁稍微可忍受了一些。

*

他盘算着替莎莉再造一些用具，便走进自己的实验室。但女孩来找他的时候，却看到老人只是茫然地坐在椅子里。  
受霸天虎绑架给桑达克带来的最大影响，是他开始将实验室也视作囚室。不止威震天意欲摧毁的这一间，那些年里他使用过的每一个实验室都像是关押自己的牢笼。他埋头钻研，在工程学领域打下独有的烙印；另一方面，他对外界的大多方面都一无所知，自愿拒绝了体验的机会。在失去自由的时日里，他才终于领悟自己奉献一切，错过的是生活本身。  
时至今日，专心致志时他依旧能将整个世界弃之不顾；然而若有片刻松懈，被囚禁的感觉就会从四面八方涌来，即使有意逃出实验室也动弹不得，仿佛万物的疆界就在实验桌边缘。莎莉正是撞上了这种时刻。  
她在父亲肩头拍了拍，转动座椅让他正对着自己。他回过了神，泪水涌出了眼眶。这时他的第一个念头竟是幸好女儿不知道，她身后几步之外本来是安放威震天的地方。  
“不要紧的，爸爸。今后我们也就是在太空桥的另一头嘛。”莎莉安慰着他，拼命忍住嗓音里的哭腔，“要是你高兴，我可以每个周末都回家来——不，其实每天晚上回来也可以吧！”  
他坚决地站了起来，向女儿微笑一下，想告诉她不必紧张。莎莉垂下双手，注视着他的双眼，仍然用劝慰的语气说道：“何况我们都逮住威震天跟他的干将了嘛。他不会再来烦你了。”  
桑达克只好庆幸屋里昏暗，也许莎莉看不清他的表情。她甚少向父亲提及霸天虎，可她或许早已察觉得到他因何而失神。威震天在他的思绪里逗留了这么多年，哪怕惦念莎莉的时候，桑达克也忘不了他。  
惦念莎莉时，他尤其要想起他来。  
在他对威震天做的研究里最重要的结论是，这位霸天虎从不善罢甘休。

*

他本该着意谋划出逃的办法，却时常走神想着他的教授和那个女孩。这倒无妨，反正逃出塞伯坦后他有许多地方用得上他们。想到了地球人，自然而然地，地球也成了思考的主题。  
很快这颗行星将是霸天虎的指挥部所在地，对塞伯坦人来说那实在是恶劣的环境啊。气候多变，表面的大部分都覆盖着锈蚀金属的水体，生物种类不可计数但每一种都十分短命，在那里好像什么都无法持久。可是为什么，他在地球经历了那么多恍若永恒的瞬间？  
那些瞬间之中大多只有他和桑达克，复苏前记录的影像也混在其中，在桑达克的实验室里，或是在矿洞之内，不是他听着教授说话、望着他的背影，就是他们在交谈。那往往充满了谎言，却总有只言片语显得意味深长，将这一片刻打上特殊的印记。  
自分别后，直至如今他才有闲暇细想。就算只剩一颗脑袋也好，与红蜘蛛作伴一如既往地需要打起十二分精神。红蜘蛛自然是个糟糕的同伴，在银河系间漫无目的地漂游也无趣得很，因此他不时感觉在视野边缘瞥见桑达克，仿佛地球人仍在近旁，只是躲过了种种感测器。  
火种源钥匙修复他的时候可能将教授的影子添加入他的系统中了。他始终没能指出到底是哪个程序，或许用地球人的迷信来形容更简单——他的幽灵在陪伴他。  
威震天还是觉得这些幻影和桑达克教授本身一样无害（无害的桑达克？那可以说是一种误解了），迄今都没有再考虑处死他。

*

想要去塞伯坦看看吗？莎莉这样提议。只要有人在大厦这边看着太空桥，等他游览完毕，就可以回到地球，再让那个汽车人取道回塞伯坦好了。  
他认真考虑过这项建议，最后的答复是“迟点再说吧，你们肯定有很多事要先解决的”。那其实是希望假以时日，自己能克服心中惧怕。他在几十年前就开始想象那个星球了，那时即便还不知道它的名字。什么样的世界才会创造出那种机器人？它是一种工具，还是有生命存在其中？这些精妙的技术是否就是科技的终点？曾几何时，他会万分乐意亲眼看一看被他作了无数假想的这个机械世界，但知晓了自己的罪行之后，他肯定要担忧自己在那儿会不受欢迎。  
更不必说，威震天也会在那里的某处。桑达克当然知道他心心念念想要回归家乡——作为统治者，而非战犯。光是这一点就足以让他想方设法逃走了。  
莎莉说他们会在太空桥的另一头，但她想到的人当中不会包括父亲等的那一位。有时候他会梦见威震天自太空桥中现身，与他再次相见。那几乎不是个恶梦。

*

休息时他的处理器会不自觉地模拟与教授重逢的场面，那在他唇边勾起了一个稍纵即逝的微笑，好似一个需要瞒过汽车人的阴谋。这种时候，他火种里的感受差不多就是欢愉。

 

The End


End file.
